zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Calabrass
|gender = Male |weapons = Himself |voiced by = |caption = Calabrass, activating the Eye of Sino. |aliases = The Great Key}} is a magical, talking sword and a protagonist of Zak Storm: Super Pirate. He lives in the Seven Seas of the Bermuda Triangle and is one of the 7C's. Appearance Calabrass is a skull on a duel-handed sword. His blade is grey with silver highlights and is shaped like a scimitar. The wooden cross guard to which he is mounted has a gold gear with seven points that has one jewel on each point. Each of the seven jewels represents an Eye of one of the Seven Seas of the Bermuda Triangle. After an Eye is selected, Calabrass' own eyes and the other Eyes on his cross guard glow the color of the selected Eye. He can also turn to face anyone he's speaking to, either by spinning his crossguard around the handle or spinning his head. . Calabrass stated in the second part of Origins that when he used to be human, he had a "marvelous" mustache. Abilities Depending on the eye chosen, Calabrass gains the abilities and powers associated with the Seven Seas, and transforms into a different type of weapon. Blazz With the Eye of Blazz, the Sea of Fire, Calabrass gains fire powers. He turns into a flaming sword, allowing Zak to wave around fire and create explosions if he teams up with Clovis. He can also turn into a shield made of black stone with small veins of lava that can deflect lasers. Sino With the Eye of Sino, the Sea of Ice, Calabrass gains ice powers such as shielding Zak and freezing enemies. His blade becomes encased in ice. Can make an enemy get a thermo-shock if the eye of Blazz is activated first and is used on the enemy before Sino is activated. Dezer With the eye of Dezer, the Sea of Sands, Calabrass gains earth powers. He can take the form of a stone shield, hammer, or club. The club form can fire beams of light that turn whatever they touch to stone. In club and hammer form, Calabrass can also be used to conjure stone pillars from the ground. Aeria With the Eye of Aeria, the Sea of Storms, Calabrass gains lightning powers. He takes the form of an axe, as well as having the option of becoming a shield made of lightning energy. Beru With the Eye of Beru, the Sea of Water, Calabrass gains water powers. He turns into a circular shield capable of shooting water from four nozzles as well a more powerful water cannon. Vapir With the Eye of Vapir, the Sea of Shadows, Calabrass gains smoke powers. He changes into a black and white striped staff with a swirl-designed orb at the top. Alternatively, he can take on a double-edged blade form made of smoke. He can create smoke in this form. Using the Eye of Vapir also allows Calabrass to be wielded by Clovis. Zite With the Eye of Zite, the Sea of Stars, Calabrass gains spirit powers. He gains the power to project himself and others into astral forms. In the Sea of Zite, Calabrass can turn into a glowing green star-shaped axe or a shuriken attached to a flail. Relationships Zak Storm Zak is the current wielder of Calabrass. Calabrass guides him through the Seven Seas. Skullivar Skullivar wants Calabrass in order to take over the Triangle. Sightings Trivia * Calabrass has changed much between his initial concept and his current appearance. ** Originally, he was not a character; he was just a magical sword that Zak would use. ** He originally only had four Eyes (which appear to be Sino, Blazz, Beru, and Vapir) instead of his current seven. *** This could be due to the fact that the Triangle is represented as a pyramid and pyramids have four sides. * Calabrass often refers to himself in the third person. Because he is aware of his nature as a sword, it is possible that he does this to differentiate himself from the sword. * It's assumed, in "Zak's Choice," that Calabrass and Zak's father know each other from Zak's dad's time in the Triangle. de:Calabrass es:Calabrass pt-br:Calabrass Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:7Cs Category:Weapons